MR K Ryo Sakazaki
by bynon carget
Summary: few years from now, in the days of Mark of the Wolves, about 10 years from now Ryo return to the fight to face new and old foes.


**MR. Karate**

_This story is a cross over between street fighter and King of Fighters dated in Mark of the wolves timeline._

_I don't owe any of Capcom characters or SNK._

_I love Ryo he didn't make it in Mark of the Wolves but that's ok he was close to a shadow moving around the backstage of that game I was in owe of how strong his student was, made me wonder how strong Ryo himself would be if he came to play._

_Other then that, oh yeah this story MIGHT contain rape sense not sure yet but still be careful while reading._

Still he stood, his breathing deep & slow his eyes closed ignoring the wind that blew around him, playing with his old Karate suit, few moments would pass before he 35 years old Ryo would open his eyes burning with flames, his bare feet spreading to the sides his arms pressed with closed fists by his sides for part of a second before he lunched them both forward lunching a huge ball of flame a little bigger then he him self, the fearsome ball raced through the hard ground curving through it vanishing all obstacles till it finally exploded into a huge bolder of rock, crushing It  & spraying it into dust all around, his lips moved in a slight hint of a grin that quickly died on his dry lips, his arms fill to rest by his sides, the sun was about to set, Ryo raised his gaze to the sky, few clouds had to wonder around, Ryo found him self remembering the last 10 years of his life.

Is proven to be the strongest worthy of taking any one life? None a less your own father life, the battle with the NSET team & their boss came at high price, Takuma didn't make it, Robert was injured badly forcing him to quit the life of fighting that he so loved for a long time, now one of the most famous businessmen worldwide, Yuri had began to settle down her self, she was engaged to Robert & they were always on travel, he hardly saw any of them anymore, the Art of Fighting team died that year with only Ryo left standing he couldn't enter the fight alone, despite many fighters wanted Ryo to join them, after all he was one of the top fighters worldwide, he refused, that was the ending of his entrance in the King of fighters.

He kept track of some of his old friends however; Terry did marry his teammate Blue Marry, they didn't stop fighting, nether did Andy when he married Mai, Joe stayed single a playboy.

King the women he loved, it seemed to be complex to no end, she seemed to lose interest in him after all he didn't make any move sense the early days of Art of fighting to tell her about his love, she dated went out with boys, but mostly she stayed single devoted to her younger sick brother.

As for Ryo himself, well he became the owner of their style dojo; his students spreading worldwide brought him huge respect & the nickname of Mr. Karate

Began to spread, he settled at south town in the last year leaving the dojo to his top student Butt.

Pulling him self out of his thoughts Ryo headed back to the small cabin he owed in the middle of the moutons where he practiced, it was the one thing he couldn't stop after being at it all his life, his body had sharpened more sense the KOF his well curved muscles was clear to sight on his arms & chest, he shorten his hair a little, grown a small beard around his lips, even his normal out fit wasn't the same, he had on that black shirt he used to wear under his Karate suit, although he kept the orange pants, still pare footed, his hands & arms were wrapped up in long line of white ribbon

.

Changing into a old blue jeans, a yellow shirt & a brown jacket to match, Ryo slipped on a pare of shades as he claimed on top of his bike heading back to town, he missed being around people he needed a break of training, beside Terry was in town & Ryo wanted to see him.

King was surprised to see Robert enter her neat bar, it was a slow night & king was taking it easy just watching her girls' take orders, Robert came in black suit he looked extremely elegant to King, he had the same smile & playboy matter from back then, but now he was a grown man not a playful kid, he was one of the world wealthiest men.

Robert took King hand & leaned forward neatly placing a kiss on it, to him King was the same women he had fought & flirted with few years ago, she was still a tomboy with her short blond hair her male suit & her hard words, even when she offered him a drink she was polite & kept her distance she was happy to see him but didn't trust him that for sure.

"Wow King you sure made something out of this old dumb"

 Robert glanced around the neat place before he let his eyes rest on King as she took the seat opposite to him, she smiles slightly at him

 " Yeah, it took a lot of effort but it's worth it, so how's work going along? & Where Yuri aren't you two together?"

Robert didn't answer this time a female voice held the answer to King "oh King you know him, mixing work with pleasure, & here I am"

It was Yuri the Kyogen youngest master, but she wasn't a teen girl anymore she had past that stage into a sweet attractive woman, with her hair held up few locks of her long brown hair creases her forehead; she had a lovely red dress that embraces her thin waist following the curves of her body, it hanged slightly under the mids of her slim thighs, she had a neat black jacket on that covered her bare arms & shoulders as the dress stop short just above her breasts in short she looked dazzling, King couldn't help but to smile at the younger Sakazaki sister, she took her in a warm hug

"God Yuri all those years, you have grown so much you're a full woman now"

Yuri blushed slightly as she pulled out King arms; Robert smiled widely & slapped his girl playfully on her behind making her eeep " hey hands off buster"

Yuri turned around punching Robert in his shoulder lightly.

Andy had just finished his workout, he was a monk type like Ryo, but at least he was married & wasn't sure if that's an upside or a downside compared to the old Kyogen master, stepping to his locker Andy took out a towel & a fresh set of clothing, years wasn't that gentle to Andy, thin lines crossed his forehead & under his eyes, his body thickened with muscles he came near to Terry size the younger Bogart brother still joined forces with his brother & friends in the King of fighters, they had won few but its never easy with Kyo, Iori, K and Kula few other fasces had joined & it only grew harder & more challenging to Andy liking despite the sad death of the Art of fighting team the battles raged on.

Now between his training & his student teaching Andy had little time to think about raising a family with his beloved wife, Mai hadn't changed to think she would grow out of her style was a mistake from Andy part, every year the same fight would grow on whom should be the female part in the lone wolf team Marry or Mai, it was a fight that Andy never liked to be caught in, he would fight the unbeaten but not this it was too much for even him.                  

Ok so getting married to an active Interpol agent doesn't mean you can settle down at all, Mary kept traveling world wide, sometimes Terry would join her but mostly the lone wolf kept his own path searching for new fights & stronger foes, the KOF had ended only a month ago & already Terry is thrusting for the next battle, in fact that's the reason he returned here to Southtown, rumors of a new fighting tournament retched him, till now Butt the new Kyogen master,  Gatto the flaming dragon & the strange Freeman were joining the battle, maybe that's why Robert came back here as well is he going to return to the heat of battle? 

A last boost & Ryo killed the engine his hands moved to remove the neat helmet off, clam almost cold gaze moved to embrace the house outlines, he lived in a lovely small house he bought lately with a small neat garden, trees stood tall surrounding the house the ground was green with grass that coated the whole place but for the garage Ryo was in, a road made out of small stone steps lead out parting in three directions it lead toward the house or to the small outer door or to the small fountain Robert gave to Ryo, it was a state of the art in marble yet of course Robert couldn't not homier the fighter monk, surrounded by a small pool of water another Ryo stood on a smaller scale, it was a well made statue of Ryo performing his uppercut, while a black dragon wrapped around his leg & up his waist made out of black marble the dragon indeed looked as fearsome as Ryo.

Ryo gave a his smaller version a quick grin before he wounded toward the house "keep practicing"

The old master unlocked the door & stepped in throwing his helmet over a near chair, Ryo closed the door behind him turning the light on Ryo throw his keys inside the helmet.

His house was simple & clean after all he barely stayed in it long enough to turn it upside down a pair of steps spared the door from a neat gray couch joined by smellier colored chairs on etch side surrounding a simple table with few magazines about fighters & sports, the opposite wall to the door was made out of glass over looking a small swimming pool to the left was a small kitchen that Ryo never actually knew a thing in it down the same hall was another line of steps that took to the bedrooms section there was about two of them etch quipped with a bathroom a little smaller then the one down stairs.

But there was something not right this time to Ryo surprise he found a Chinese woman sitting on the chair few feet away from him, her black wide eyes were steady on him, her black hair was brought up into both sides of her head with neat ribbons, she was in blue Chinese dress that end lightly over her strong thighs, her legs were resting on the table with white boots. Ryo was indeed amazed at the odd method of stealing if this was one or maybe she was a mad fan but sense when did Ryo had any fans? She must mistaken him for someone else, pulling off his jacket Ryo throw it on the same chair before he climbed the twin steps "guess you took a wrong turn my friend this isn't who you think house"

The women titled her head to the side but didn't reply instead another female voice held the answer for Ryo.

"About time Ryo we been here for ever" the blond agent showed up from the bedroom hall with a soft smile of her lips she hadn't changed much maybe but for the pony tail she had her blond hair made up into barely retching her shoulders, she was dressed in a black jeans & white tank top that women seemed to really have something for that style she had on a black jacket with a large white star on the back like Terry used to have.

Crossing his arms on his chest Ryo changed his gaze to Marry with his straight face that seemed more to a demon waiting for a hint to doom them all "& that gave you the right in break in my house & bring miss China here?"

Mary giggled while the other women thin brows met in disapproval Mary retched over to Ryo & patted the old fighter on the shoulder " its my job Ryo,  I need your help you never turned me down before" he lowered his gaze to Mary level but stayed quite waiting for the task she want him to do.

With a nod toward the woman in blue Marry added, " that's Chun-li from the Interpol"

Only then that Chun-li lowered her boots from the table & stood up she was about Mary's height she had quite a thin waist & impressive hips followed up by a full pare of thighs, she walked with strength and confident, her step was wide allowing her to cross the space between Ryo & her in few steps she offered him her hand her voice was soft yet her words were quick & into the point " pleased to meet you Mr. Ryo" he shock her hand "I need your help in finding a man named Yamazaki"

The silent black eyes moved from Marry to Chun-li, Ryo was sure now that Marry had lost it finally, his silent question was answered by Marry smile "take it easy big guy why don't we sit & talk this over, shall we" she asked no one actually she moved to sit down on the couch while the Chinese's woman took her old place leaving Ryo standing alone his stillness lasted few more moments before a slight grin of irony found it place on his lips he ignored Marry invention & stepped into the kitchen sliding the fridge door open he took out a bottle of water "Yamazaki is my enemy I don't know where or how to find him & honestly I care not to".

taking a large amount of water in his mouth Ryo ignored to offer his guests any Marry reply came quickly while her partner kept quite gaze on the old fighter "I never knew you as coward Ryo have you gone yellow in your older years? Where did the unbeatable dragon go to?"

Placing the bottle down the table Ryo mopped his wet lips with the back of his arm he couldn't stop him self from smiling this time, throwing him self on the couch on the other side from Marry Ryo spoke "Marry, Marry that line might have work few years back when I was a young youth"

The blond agent shrugged leaning back in the couch "funny it always work with Terry"

Ryo smiled & was about to reply something when Chun-li broke her quite "we trust that there's some fogged deal between Shadowloo & the new king of crime in South town, we also believe that Yamazaki is the link between the two at the moment"

" Yet its none of my…" 

Chun-li cut Ryo's words short as she went on with harder tone leaning forward she looked her eyes with Ryo "ties like those are the cause of huge crime organization such as the one that took your father life"

Ryo tensed in his seat his fingers clutched on the couch arm, for Marry surprise she felt growing Ki beaming out of the Kyougen master, on the other hand Chun-li wasn't stopping she kept pressing his buttons "not many men can forget their anger or grief over a fallen loved one, but you had Ryo you let it go cause it was done but now a chance to _prevent _such a thing lays in your grasp would you take it or let others fall in your pain?"

Now Marry was indeed surprised Ryo fingers clutched so hard on the couch arm she could hear the wooden arm squeak & about to break but that all stopped suddenly as Ryo snapped up to his feet.

Marry had rarely saw that type of anger in Ryo face, she could remember it when ever danger roomed around his younger sister.

On the other hand Chun-li was clammily watching Ryo as he passed the place back & forth in her eyes there was odd mix of feeling Marry couldn't understand, for the first time sense they began this little talk Marry remained quite letting Chun-li deal with Ryo, the woman in blue lat Ryo passé for a minute or so before she spoke again in a softer voice "its not as hard as you think you will just enter the new tournament held here -in this town- under the excuse of wanting to face Robert, & from inside you can help us fill in the blanks"

Few minutes later Chun-li stood in the garden they had decided on Chun-li staying with Ryo while Marry keep on gathering information, Marry turned to face the older woman she was still amazed on how she could have convened Ryo to return to the battle filed, Chun-li seemed to read her partner mind she replied with a soft low voice "Ryo profile says he left teaching in his dojo two to three years ago, have you seen his body? He only gained more strength not lost that's a man that lived for the fight he just got a little confused & lost over the murder of his father" taking a breath she added "he's a good man ".

***************************  
that's all I wrote for now, 3 heroes in tail of a deadly alliance sounds creepy, tell me what you think.


End file.
